Conventional semiconductor storage devices, such as MRAM, need to have a resistive element in the circuit design.
For example, a typical resistive element led using an active area or gate wiring of a memory cell array has a low sheet resistance, a high parasitic capacitance or bad temperature characteristics. For such reasons, the resistive element is often out of circuit design specifications.
Thus, there is a need for a newly developed resistive element that has a desired sheet resistance, temperature characteristics or the like.
This leads to an elongated development period and an increase of the manufacturing cost due to an additional process.